Never is a promise
by Puchii
Summary: Kinako felt a heart break for the first time... Can she call out to that guy whom she love the most? Will she be lonely? Will she be sad or happy? Or will she find a new prince? [Song fic] [Something which I don't want to remember] [Warning. CRAPPY]


**Pu-chan : Uh... Based on true story, enjoy I guess... **

**KUGE : *sweatdrop* We don't own anything, everything belongs to lebvel-5... except for the... incident...**

* * *

_**Never is a promise**_

_**Main chara : Kinako Nanobana**_

* * *

**Kinako's POV.**

You... You lied... I shouldn't have trusted you nor share a piece of my affection toward you... You break our promise, You break me... Why... Why...

Can't you see me? I'm right behind you... Hello? You can hear me, can't you? Why are you ignoring me... These clouds above me are dark and big, it will rain soon... Hey, Why are you ignoring me ne? Hear me! I don't want to cry with these clouds! I want to cry in your arms!

Look at me yane! My voice isn't strong enough to reach you!

"B-Baa-k-k..."

See? I can't call you! Please! Come back and listen!

I love you too much! Don't leave me!

I know that I'm younger than you but don't treat me like a kid yanne! Stop playing with me! I really care and I love you!

Don't pretend that you don't know cause I know! I have eyes to yanne! You're such a liar!

Stop holding hands with her! Why are you pretending that you don't know me?!

"I'm your girlfriend! You love me!" I cried, "You're not on a date with her are you?! Whenever we're on a date, you never even look at me so why her yanne?!"

And with that, he looked away without saying a word... Silence killed my heart... What's wrong with you?

I remember those happy times...

And those awful times...

And those games of boring facade are stabbing me!

Stop hanging with them! Care more for me! I know I sound selfish but can't you at least... Make room for me?

"Your girlfriend is cute but heck she's annoying dude..."

"I know right?"

Where is the you that I know that used to love... That used to have fun with me... That used to do anything for me... That used to keep me company...

I can't believe it...

H-Hey, don't you love me?

I'm still waiting for your answer...

With that my heart made a huge crack which can never be repaired...

"I'M CALLING!"

"HEY!"

"...D-DON'T IGNORE ME!" I sniffed.

"B-BA-... K-KU-!" Stutterly, I can't call his name. He just looked back at me.

"I'm sorry, just forget everything that I onced said to you. I can't take you anymore, Kinako..." With that you walked away, leaving me cold in the rain breathless and astonished. I feel like a fool that has been deceived by you. But why... Why can't I get you off my brain...?

* * *

"Meia... Gillis... W-What should I do?" Was all I could say as I kept crying with heavy inhales.

My two best friends in front of me, they looked at each other quite confused. The trusted my once-so-called prince to take care of me. I guess they're shocked to hear the news too.

Meia hugged me with concern, "Kinako, sweetie... I'm so sorry..."

Gillis walked up to me and stroked my hair softly, "...That son of a bitch..." He gritted his teeth, "I trusted him. I was so worried that these things would happen..." He punched the wall.

"I was worried too..." Meia hugged me tighter, "You're too good to be tricked by guy like him..." I heard her sniffed on my ear. I then felt my shoulders get wet. "I once... Was too played by someone too, it's too painful for you to feel it now... Kinako..."

"Don't worry... I'll make him pay on what he have done to you, Kinako." I heard Gillis mumbled viciously as he cracked his knuckles.

"Don't..."

"Eh?" The two gasped.

"Don't..."

"But Kinako... Why?"

Well it's obvious...

I...

Love him too much...

It hurts to remember...

Those moments with you

And as the memories came back together... I burst out crying again...

"Kinako...!"

The two rushed to me as they start to hug me for comfort... But I can't help it, the pain won't go away... I really... Really... Love him to much...

"Why... Why did time... hic... And distance had to separate us...?" I cried louder. My tears won't stop falling, causing my cheeks to get wet.

"I WANT TO SEE HIM SO BADLY...!"

I love you

I love you so much

"I-I can't breathe..."

And with that, my vision blurred...

The last thing that I remembered is Meia and Gillis... Screaming for my name...

Then, everything went black.

* * *

...

...

It's been 2 years since I entered the hospital.

I never gone out to school nor home.

I'm alone in the cold white room which is a part of the hospital.

I get lonely. But Meia and Gillis always come to pay me a visit...

They're friends which I will never forget...

And they brought a friend today.

His name is...

Asurei Rune.

My new prince which came to save me from this loneliness.

Will you make me happy?

Or will you leave me...?

I can't believe it... I fell in love again...

Hehe~

I can smile again!


End file.
